


Super sentai challenges

by Queenyuri



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenyuri/pseuds/Queenyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for any one who want to try and write a a story with this ideas because I'm  a bad writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super sentai challenges

Challenge for super sentai  Gokaiders 1. Ikary Gai knows sword fight but he do not like to used so he not used in front of his teammates but one day a moster appear and he is forced to used and his friends ask him how he knows but he do not tell them that his dead grandfather had teach him and he was a samurai from and other word.·  1. You choose who was his grand parent or you can make a occ for his grandpa can be a crossover with others anime or tv show  
2\. The paring can be Gai and Marvulos or Gai and Joe or no paring you can also can maked mpreg or no how ever you liked  
   
2\. Super sentai x power rangers crossover Gai is send to the power ranger word after the movie of Gokaiders and go- busters he is several wounded when he is transported by Alfa 5 and his master to help the rangers to fend the zandyak empire because the sorvivers of the empire from his word travel to the power rangers so they can conquer there word since they could conquer the super sentai word he have to appear when the war is going on and he appear wolking like bathing is happening and the rangers are conser and tell him to run but then he transform and help then by using the power of all the super sentai.  
1\. No paring or Gai/ marvulos Gai / joe the team come looking or him uke Gai or marvulosx Gai x joe  
2\. You can chose if sordan heal him or not let me know if you are interested  
Sorry for the error I writing this in an I pad 

3\. Super sentai  
After the finial battle Gai fall in coma and no one knows why except a person close to him. also his team mate do knot know he fall in a coma saince they depar to the zoidak word also Gai had use his own life force to save his come raiders and some pass super sentai members and the only way to awake him is with the help of the yellow magirangers and the gold shinkerranger  
1\. No paring or a yaoi paring 2. Can use other characters of the super sentai serie or cross over others anime or tv series .3. Can use an occ as the person that know what gai did and some of his life story can be another super sentai if that is what u want


End file.
